


It was you from the start

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het and Slash, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike si scopre innamorato di Harvey. Ad Harvey non importa di nessuno, tranne che di se stesso. E Louis è sempre in agguato...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ogni cosa aveva un inizio, Mike lo sapeva molto bene. La sua tristezza era cominciata il giorno che i suoi genitori erano morti, la sua vita alla giornata quando Trevor lo aveva convinto a vendere quell'esame di matematica. E la sua nuova vita, quella che gli piaceva malgrado lo stress, era iniziata quando Mike si era rifugiato nella sala dell'albergo e Donna lo aveva fatto passare.  
La sua vita era cambiata dal momento che aveva conosciuto Harvey Specter.  
Ora Mike doveva solo capire in cosa consisteva il cambiamento. Più soldi, certo, anche se non abbastanza per arrivare alla fine del mese, e un lavoro sicuro – almeno fino a quando il suo piccolo segreto non fosse venuto alla luce – e soddisfacente. Ma non bastava, c'era dell'altro, qualcosa che il ragazzo non riusciva ad accettare.  
Al principio non ci aveva fatto caso: la sua ricerca costante dell'approvazione di Harvey per lui era soltanto un modo per ripagarlo, per aver scommesso su di lui, malgrado la mancanza della laurea. Poi, mentre le ore di lavoro aumentavano e quelle di sonno diminuivano, si era detto che era solo dovere. Chissà, magari vedeva Harvey come una nuova figura paterna che voleva compiacere in cambio di una pacca su una spalla e di un sorriso.  
Quando aveva accennato la cosa a Donna, lei si era limitata a ridacchiare tirando in ballo Edipo, e Mike si era rabbuiato, cambiando argomento.  
Per scacciare ogni dubbio, aveva cominciato a fare una corte serrata a Rachel, convinto che una relazione con una donna lo avrebbe aiutato. E per un po' era andata così, fino a quando non si era accorto che i sorrisi di Rachel erano pallidi e smorti, in confronto a quelli che Harvey così raramente gli regalava.

Mike cominciò a pensare a lui giorno e notte, più la notte in realtà visto che il giorno doveva sgobbare come un mulo per Harvey e Louis. Finiva così per non dormire quasi più e addormentarsi con la testa sulla scrivania, finendo per essere svegliato dal suo boss con poca delicatezza.  
Iniziò a seguirlo con lo sguardo dovunque andasse, sia quando erano insieme che quando Harvey camminava per lo studio, finendo per attirare l'attenzione di Donna.  
“Ehi, Romeo, perché non ti fai avanti con Giulietta?” gli chiese il giorno che Mike tentò nuovamente di entrare nello studio di Harvey quando lui non c'era.  
Il ragazzo arrossì fino alla punta delle orecchie e abbassò lo sguardo, sperando di poter sviare il discorso. “Rachel ha bisogno dei suoi tempi...”  
Donna ridacchiò. “Bimbo, non tentare di fregarmi. Tu ancora non mi conosci, ma io so tutto di tutti.” Era vero: la segretaria nello studio legale era una specie di mito, temuto da ogni persona, forse persino da Jessica. Sapeva ogni cosa, ogni singola cosa di quello che accadeva, per merito della sua curiosità e del suo colpo d'occhio, ai quali andava aggiunto un caratterino leonino che spaventava chiunque osasse avvicinarsi a lei. Perfino il grande Harvey Specter faceva di tutto per non urtarla.  
Mike si morse il labbro e ci rifletté un attimo prima di parlare. “Sai mantenere un segreto?”  
“Ti riferisci al fatto che sei innamorato cotto di Harvey?” chiese Donna sorridendo maliziosa. “Non preoccuparti, non se n'è accorto nessun altro. Forse Louis, ma chi può dirlo?”  
A quel punto Mike sembrava un tizzone incandescente. “Ok, ok... è vero... ma come posso fare per... insomma... io ad Harvey non interesso...”  
Il sorriso morì sulle labbra rosse di Donna. “Mike... io penso che non sia così, ma vedi: il cuore di Harvey è chiuso a chiave per quanto riguarda le situazioni amorose. Lavoro qui da molti anni e mai, dico mai, l'ho visto uscire con la stessa persona per un mese di fila. Non ha mai convissuto con nessuno, per quanto ne so – e io queste cose le so – e, mi dispiace dirtelo, ma non ha mai avuto una storia con un uomo.”  
Mentre Donna parlava, il gelo scese nel cuore di Mike. Aveva pensato molto ad Harvey, ritenendo che l'ostacolo maggiore fosse il suo non volersi legare alle persone, e non aveva messo in conto che poteva non essere bisessuale. Chissà, magari era omofobo... anche se non gli sembrava il tipo.  
“Grazie, sei stata illuminante...” mormorò il ragazzo facendo per allontanarsi.  
Davanti a quegli occhi da Bambi, a Donna si spezzò il cuore. “Ehi, magari... magari ci possiamo provare!” esclamò prendendolo per un polso e tirandoselo contro, in modo che si abbassasse sulla sua scrivania. “So per certo che stasera non ha impegni: giocano gli Yankees e lui non si perde mai una partita. Perché non vai a trovarlo con qualche birra?” propose.  
A Mike in realtà quella proposta sembrava una pazzia. “Ma sono cose che si fanno con un amico!” protestò. “Io e lui siamo solo colleghi, anzi per essere precisi lui è il mio capo! E non credo che apprezzerà...”  
“Chi non risica non rosica” rispose Donna, lasciandolo andare, giusto in tempo per non farsi beccare da Harvey.  
“Chi non risica non rosica?” chiese l'avvocato prima di entrare nel suo ufficio. “Facciamo il gioco dei proverbi?”  
“Sì...” sussurrò Mike, fissando incantato i pantaloni del suo capo e il modo affascinante in cui fasciavano il suo sedere. Un secondo dopo, il piano di Donna gli sembrava geniale.

Alle nove di sera, Mike se ne stava di fronte alla casa di Harvey e fissava in alto, dove dovevano essere le sue finestre. Inghiottì la saliva e tentò di fare qualche passo, ma i piedi restavano ancorati al marciapiede. Niente, aveva bisogno di farsi coraggio: prese una delle lattine di birra che aveva con sé e se la bevve in pochi sorsi, facendo poi lo stesso con la seconda. Alla fine le bevette tutte e sei, trovandosi senza niente da portare in dono al suo capo, tranne forse la sbronza che si era procurato.  
L'alcool però lo aveva reso più audace, così prese un profondo respiro e fece quei pochi passi che lo separavano dall'entrata del palazzo.  
Pochi minuti dopo bussava alla porta di Harvey, urlando il suo nome attraverso il legno. Ok, forse quello non era un buon modo di cominciare una relazione: se ne rese conto quando il suo capo aprì la porta, fulminandolo con lo sguardo.  
“Si può sapere cosa ci fai qui?” chiese gelido. “E perché stai disturbando i miei vicini con le tue urla?” aggiunse. Era pronto per la tirata sulla professionalità e sul fatto che Mike doveva essere il suo specchio.  
Mike fece un sorrisetto e ondeggiò pericolosamente, cercando di sbirciare la casa dell'uomo. “So che c'è una partita degli Yankees... e volevo vederla con te...” mormorò.  
Harvey strinse gli occhi, indagatore. “Sei ubriaco...” sussurrò. “Beh, sia come sia, non mi importa. Vai a vederla a casa tua!” esclamò, sbattendogli la porta in faccia.  
“No, aspetta... Harvey!” gridò Mike, battendo il palmo della mano contro la porta. Per tutta risposta l'uomo alzò il volume della televisione, fino a quando le urla del ragazzo si fusero con quelle del pubblico allo stadio. Mike si allontanò di qualche passo e tornò indietro verso l'ascensore, strascicando i piedi sulla moquette. Aveva fatto un vero casino!

“Hai fatto un vero casino!” gli gridò contro Donna il giorno dopo. Prese un profondo respiro e lo guardò con rabbia, ma il viso abbattuto di Mike le fece tacere il resto: quel ragazzo soffriva già abbastanza. “Ascoltami, devi rimediare. Appena Harvey arriva in ufficio, vai da lui, ti scusi e cerchi di trovare un modo per avere un appuntamento con lui.”  
“Ma come?” chiese disperato Mike. Donna non ebbe il tempo di rispondere perché Harvey Specter in persona fece il suo ingresso. Lanciò un'occhiata a Mike e non lo salutò.  
“Buongiorno, Donna” disse invece, facendo segno al suo associato di seguirlo. Mike lo fece con la stessa gioia di un malato allo stadio terminale.  
“Harvey, per quanto riguarda ieri sera, io...” tentò subito, ma il suo capo lo fece tacere con un gesto della mano.  
“È stato un momento umiliante, non si deve ripetere più!” esclamò Harvey, voltando le spalle a Mike e mettendosi di fronte alla finestra, con le mani in tasca. “Presentarsi da me, la sera, senza un motivo valido e per di più ubriaco... fantascienza!” borbottò.  
Mike lanciò un'occhiata al vetro, notando Donna che gli faceva segno di buttarsi.  
“Io... vorrei farmi perdonare...” mormorò Mike con un filo di speranza nella voce. “Posso... invitarti a pranzo? Noi due da soli...”  
Donna sorrise e incrociò le dita, ma le parole del suo boss – che le arrivarono dall'interfono perennemente acceso – la gelarono sulla sedia.  
“Ho un impegno di lavoro con Jessica” rispose secco senza neanche voltarsi a guardarlo. Mike però poteva sentire il suo sorriso sarcastico formarsi sulle labbra – le sue labbra morbide – mentre continuava la frase. “E poi dove vorresti portarmi? Da McDonald? Dubito che tu possa permetterti altro” ironizzò. “O forse è una scusa per far pagare me? Eh, Mi...” Ma quanto si voltò, Mike non c'era più: al suo posto Harvey vedeva la porta aperta e Donna che lo fissava con disprezzo e rancore.

Harvey rimase perplesso tutto il giorno, chiedendosi cosa fosse successo. Insomma, non era la prima volta che lanciava delle frecciate a Mike, ma era la prima volta che il ragazzo se ne andava senza aggiungere niente. Per di più, non lo aveva visto per tutto il giorno e non sapeva come comportarsi. Inoltre Donna gli teneva il muso e a malapena gli rivolgeva la parola.  
L'avvocato guardò l'orologio e decise di fare un tentativo per appianare le cose: non tanto per Mike, quanto perché odiava lavorare con qualcuno che ce l'aveva con lui. Il lavoro ne risentiva sempre.  
Si alzò e si avviò verso il cubicolo di Mike... trovandolo vuoto.  
“Se n'è appena andato!” esclamò Gregory, alzandosi in piedi e fissando Harvey come un cane che spera in un osso se farà le feste al padrone. “Ha bisogno di qualcosa?”  
“No, grazie Gabriel.”  
“Gregory.”  
“Quello che è. Ho bisogno di Mike.” E senza più curarsi di lui, andò verso gli ascensori. Se quel leccapiedi aveva ragione, il ragazzo non doveva essere andato lontano; e infatti, quando uscì dall'edificio, lo vide intento ad aprire il lucchetto che bloccava la ruota della bicicletta al lampione.  
“Mike!” chiamò, ma il brusio della folla degli impiegati che lasciavano gli uffici si mangiò le sue parole. Fece una breve corsetta e raggiunse il suo associato proprio mentre stava per salire in sella. “Ehi, dove te ne scappi?” chiese, notando subito come Mike si passasse la mano sugli occhi. Occhi che erano rossi e lucidi come chi aveva appena pianto.  
“Vado a casa, ho finito qui” rispose il ragazzo, considerando chiusa la conversazione. Per Harvey però non era così: mise la mano sul manubrio e fissò Mike negli occhi, studiandolo con attenzione.  
“Senti, mi dispiace per prima. Era uno scherzo, volevo... prendermi gioco di te, dopo ieri sera. Sai, una piccola vendetta” aggiunse con un sorrisetto beffardo.  
Mike scosse la testa. “Harvey, tu ti ritieni molto intelligente...”  
“Mi ritengo? Ragazzo, io sono l'uomo più intelligente in quello studio legale. E mi difendo anche come avvocato, devo essere tra i primi della lista.”  
“Lasciami finire!” esclamò Mike con un tono che lasciò il suo capo esterrefatto. “Tu ti ritieni intelligente, ma non hai capito una cosa. Che ti amo, ti amo dal primo momento... e che sei uno stronzo!”  
Lo shock di quella notizia fu così forte che Harvey allentò la presa sul manubrio, lasciando che Mike facesse forza sui pedali e si allontanasse. Quando i neuroni dell'avvocato cominciarono di nuovo a lavorare, il suo associato era ormai lontano.


	2. Chapter 2

Era stata la rabbia a far scattare così Mike in faccia ad Harvey e lì per lì il ragazzo non era cosciente di quello che aveva fatto. Ma quando l'adrenalina scemò, il ricordo di quelle parole lo colpì in pieno.  
 _“Tu ti ritieni intelligente, ma non hai capito una cosa. Che ti amo, ti amo dal primo momento... e che sei uno stronzo!”_  
“Cazzooooooo!” esclamò, lasciandosi cadere sul divano con le mani sul volto. Mike era fottuto e, cosa ancora peggiore, aveva fatto tutto da solo.  
Era indifendibile, neanche il miglior avvocato del mondo, nemmeno Harvey Specter in persona poteva salvarlo dalla condanna. Che lo stesso Harvey Specter si sarebbe premurato di mettere in pratica non appena Mike avesse varcato la porta dell'ufficio il giorno dopo.  
Gli aveva detto che lo amava e gli aveva dato dello stronzo. In quel momento il ragazzo non sapeva decidere quale delle due cose fosse la peggiore. Optò per la seconda: in fondo se Mike amava Harvey era un suo problema, no? All'avvocato non importava di nessuno, figuriamoci se gli interessava del cuore a pezzi del suo associato. Al massimo avrebbe preso paletta e scopa per buttarli via, perché non gli sporcassero il pavimento. No, decisamente avergli dato dello stronzo era la cosa peggiore.  
“Sono morto...” sussurrò Mike, chiedendosi se non fosse il caso di scappare nottetempo e di imbarcarsi per l'Australia su un battello battente bandiera panamense. Forse aveva letto troppi romanzi polizieschi...

Il giorno dopo, alle sette e mezzo in punto, Michael James Ross varcò la porta dell'ufficio di Harvey Specter in completo nero con cravatta nera. Aveva la pelle più pallida del solito e i capelli biondi sparati in testa come chi si è pettinato con un frullatore. Si voltò verso Donna che lo fissò con occhi lucidi, come si guarda chi sta partendo per una missione suicida, ed entrò prendendo un profondo respiro.  
“Buongiorno, Harvey” mormorò. Aveva cercato di dare al tono della sua voce un'impronta austera... e ne era uscito un pigolio da ubriaco col singhiozzo.  
L'avvocato non alzò neanche la testa. “Sei in orario” disse soltanto, come se annunciasse la buona novella.  
Mike annuì, rendendosi subito conto che Harvey non poteva vederlo, così aggiunse un “Sì” sibilato che provocò un'alzata di occhi da parte del suo capo.  
“Era una domanda retorica, Mike” disse, prendendo dalla scrivania alcuni documenti. “Questo è il nostro nuovo caso, studialo per bene, trova eventuali falle e arginale. Non voglio perdere in tribunale” ordinò, porgendoglieli mentre continuava a scrivere con l'altra mano.  
Mike si avvicinò titubante e prese gli incartamenti. Il passaggio successivo sarebbe stato salutare ed avviarsi verso il proprio cubicolo. Il ragazzo optò, invece, per restare fermo e fissare Harvey con la stessa espressione di una cernia, almeno fino a quando l'avvocato non alzò di nuovo lo sguardo.  
“Cosa c'è?” chiese, alzando un sopracciglio.  
“Io... non devi dirmi altro?” chiese Mike con un filo di voce.  
“Mh... sì...” mormorò Harvey pensieroso, lasciandosi andare contro lo schienale della sedia. “Porta il tuo culo fino alla tua sedia, se non vuoi che ti prenda a calci. Ti basta?”  
Mike annuì e un attimo dopo era fuori dallo studio. Donna lo guardò interrogativa e il ragazzo poté rispondere solo con un'alzata di spalle. A quanto sembrava il grande Harvey Specter era troppo superiore per curarsi dei sentimenti e delle offese di un ragazzino.  
Sospirando, Mike andò alla sua scrivania, non sapendo se essere felice per lo scampato pericolo o buttarsi dalla finestra per essere stato ignorato.

Quando la porta a vetri si chiuse dietro le spalle di Mike, Harvey alzò la testa, giusto in tempo per godere della visione di quel culo che aveva appena minacciato.  
Chiuse la penna e rimase a fissare quel punto, anche dopo che Mike se n'era andato. Cosa gli stava succedendo? Niente, era il solito Harvey Specter: bello, affascinante, di successo. E dal giorno prima, pieno di dubbi e di pensieri, entrambi concentrati su Mike Ross.  
La sua dichiarazione, urlata in quel modo incivile in mezzo ad una strada, lo aveva scosso, ma invece di farlo incazzare – oddio, a dire il vero un po' si era incazzato: lui non era uno stronzo! – lo aveva fatto riflettere. Mike si era innamorato di lui e Harvey, che si vantava di leggere le persone come libri aperti, non si era accorto di niente. In realtà quella frase spiegava molte cose: la visita improvvisa di Mike ubriaco a casa sua, il fatto che il ragazzo lo seguisse costantemente come un cucciolo randagio, quel rossore improvviso che gli saliva alle guance quando lo beccava a spiarlo.  
Ma non era questo il vero problema. Il dannato, fottuto problema era che Harvey aveva cominciato a trovare affascinante tutto ciò, specialmente Mike.  
Si accorse che gli piaceva tutto di lui, anche quella vagonata di difetti che il ragazzo sembrava non voler perdere. Gli piacevano i completi scadenti con quelle ridicole cravatte sottili, la borsa a tracolla da studente di college, la bicicletta da due soldi attaccata al lampione davanti al palazzo. Adorava quei capelli che non volevano stare giù neanche con chili di gel, le guance rosse di timidezza, gli occhi piccoli e profondi come il cielo, le labbra carnose e piene, succose come pesche mature, il culo...  
“Harvey?” A quella voce l'avvocato saltò sulla sedia e fissò allucinato Jessica che schioccava le dita davanti al suo naso. “Tutto bene?”  
“S-sì...” balbettò Harvey, ricomponendosi. La donna alzò un sopracciglio, sempre più stupita: Harvey che balbettava? Allora Babbo Natale esisteva sul serio!  
“Sembravi perso in pensieri molto piacevoli” disse allusiva. Davanti allo sguardo interrogativo dell'uomo, Jessica ridacchiò. “Stavi per sbavare sulla scrivania. A chi stavi pensando? A qualche nuova cliente?”  
L'avvocato riprese il suo autocontrollo e sorrise sarcastico. “Non si bussa più?”  
“Harvey, mi sono spezzata le unghie a forza di bussare, mentre tu te ne stavi seduto qui. Temevo avessi avuto un ictus!”  
L'uomo sospirò e glissò sull'argomento. “Volevi parlarmi di qualcosa?”  
Malgrado la curiosità, Jessica fece altrettanto: in fondo lei ed Harvey condividevano il rispetto per la vita privata.

I giorni passarono e anche le settimane. Malgrado l'attrazione fosse ormai reciproca, Mike e Harvey si guardavano bene dal confessarlo: il primo troppo depresso e spaventato per ritentare un approccio, il secondo troppo preso ad enumerare i problemi di andare a letto con il proprio associato, per di più maschio. In mezzo a loro, Donna assisteva a questa partita a ping pong con i nervi a fior di pelle, decisa più che mani a prendere i due uomini per un orecchio ed usarli come antistress.  
Era inutile, ci voleva qualcosa per farli avvicinare, ma solo il destino poteva aiutarli. E il destino, impietosito, ci mise del suo.  
Mancavano pochi giorni a Natale quando il cielo decise di regalare la tanto agognata neve. Mike uscì dal lavoro sul tardi, come al solito e trovò la sua bicicletta sommersa da una montagna candida. Con un sospiro si avvicinò e cercò di toglierla, tremando per il freddo. Non aveva guanti, né sciarpa, né cappotto, ma solo una vecchia felpa di quando andava al college.  
Pochi minuti dopo, quando Harvey uscì, vide il giovane che si soffiava sulle mani per scaldarle, tentando di continuare il suo lavoro mentre la neve continuava a cadere.  
“Cos'è, una prova di resistenza?” chiese avvicinandosi a lui e sentendosi stringere il cuore anche se non voleva darlo a vedere.  
Mike gli rivolse un sorriso triste e scosse la testa. “Se voglio andare a casa, devo salvare la mia bici.”  
“Mh mh...” mormorò Harvey, guardandolo con attenzione. “Per caso vivevi alle Hawaii prima? Non ti sembra di esserti vestito in maniera un po' troppo leggera per l'inverno?” In effetti l'associato stonava se paragonato al suo capo, che indossava un elegante cappotto di Armani, sciarpa di lana e guanti di pelle.  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa, combattendo contro la neve con le mani che erano ormai ridotte a due lastre di ghiaccio. “Altra domanda retorica, mh?” ridacchiò. “No, questi vestiti mi ingombrerebbero mentre vado in bicicletta e poi stare in movimento mi scalda” rispose, omettendo il particolare dei soldi che ci volevano per comprarsi un cappotto, anche non di marca.  
L'avvocato non disse niente, ma all'improvviso prese le mani di Mike tra le sue e le sfregò, riscaldandole col calore dei guanti. Il ragazzo era senza parole. “Ma... cosa... fai?” chiese, respirando a fatica tanto veloce batteva il suo cuore.  
“Ti salvo le mani” rispose Harvey, guardandolo negli occhi per una frazione di secondo. “Se si congelano, dovranno amputartele e io che me ne faccio di un associato monco?” borbottò, ignorando il sorrisone che si era appena dipinto sulle guance di Mike.  
“Grazie...” sussurrò il ragazzo.  
Harvey alzò di nuovo lo sguardo con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra, per notare subito con sconcerto come le labbra del giovane avessero assunto una bella colorazione blu elettrico. “Cazzo, Mike!” esclamò l'avvocato prendendogli il viso tra le mani. “Devi andare in un posto caldo o morirai di freddo!”  
Harvey-Non-Me-Ne-Frega-Niente-Del-Mondo-Specialmente-Di-Te era entrato in paranoia e, senza starci a pensare troppo sopra, posò le sue labbra su quelle di Mike per scaldarle. Il resto venne da sé: le labbra del ragazzo che si aprivano, la lingua dell'avvocato che vi passava in mezzo e il delizioso gioco che si instaurò con quella di Mike mentre sospiri di piacere aleggiavano nell'aria.  
Il bisogno di ossigeno gli fece staccare ed entrambi rimasero a guardarsi negli occhi, ansimanti e sconvolti per il loro primo bacio.  
“Harvey...” sussurrò Mike con sguardo sognante.  
L'uomo non rispose a parole: prese il suo associato per mano e si voltò verso Ray, l'autista, che li fissava a bocca aperta. “Casa mia, adesso. Niente domande o sei licenziato” mormorò, spingendo il ragazzo sul sedile di dietro.  
Ray divenne più silenzioso di una mummia e si affrettò a mettere in moto l'auto.


	3. Chapter 3

La mattina dopo Mike se ne stava steso sul letto di Harvey, gli occhi fissi sul soffitto e la mano che gli accarezzava lo stomaco. La luce entrava dalle pareti ricoperte dai vetri e illuminava quella scena quasi surreale, tanto che il ragazzo pensava che fosse solo una delle sue fantasie ad occhi aperti. Ma quando si pizzicava sul braccio, niente cambiava: era ancora nell'appartamento del suo capo, proprio l'uomo che dormiva accanto a lui, avvolto nelle lenzuola di seta bianche, madide del loro sudore. E non solo.  
Il cuore di Mike impazziva ogni volta che il pensiero tornava a quello che era successo, a come Harvey fosse stato dolce e delicato, quasi avesse paura di romperlo. Non gli aveva dato neanche il tempo di parlare, una volta entrati in casa: lo aveva preso per le spalle e se lo era tirato contro, dandogli un bacio tale da togliergli il fiato. Ricordava come lo avesse portato in camera da letto, tenendolo per mano, e come lo avesse spogliato con calma, riponendo i vestiti – “Questi completi costano, bimbo!” – sulla sedia accanto al letto.  
Mike scalpitava ma quella notte Harvey gli aveva insegnato la pazienza, l'attesa che aumentava il piacere. Lo aveva leccato e baciato, senza lasciare neanche un pezzo di carne libero dalla sua lingua e dalle sue labbra. Aveva succhiato il suo sesso duro, sconvolgendo un eccitato Mike che mai si sarebbe aspettato di trovarsi il suo capo chino tra le sue gambe, intento a dargli piacere. Poi lo aveva preparato con cura, inserendo le dita coperte di lubrificante dentro di lui: una, due, tre... Quando il ragazzo aveva cominciato ad implorarlo, Harvey si era staccato e aveva preso un preservativo dal comodino. Mike aveva assistito a quell'ultimo preparativo con il fiato corto e gli occhi accesi dal desiderio; aveva catturato le labbra dell'avvocato per un altro bacio mentre lento l'uomo entrava in lui, facendolo urlare di piacere.  
Il corpo di Harvey era bellissimo, perfetto; Mike fissava incantato i movimenti dei muscoli mentre si spingeva in lui, desiderando di avere uno specchio sul soffitto per poter ammirare anche le natiche dell'uomo. Si limitò a stringerle a piene mani, chiedendogli di più, ancora di più. Ed Harvey obbediva, senza recriminare, senza opporsi.  
Mike amava i sospiri di piacere che uscivano dalle sue labbra mentre lo stava scopando, con i suoi occhi socchiusi e i capelli che finalmente si staccavano da quella pettinatura ordinata e si attaccavano sudati alla fronte.  
Quando il ragazzo era vicino al limite, Harvey prese il suo sesso nella mano, senza che l'altro gli chiedesse niente, e lo portò all'orgasmo che culminò in un grido rubato dalla bocca dell'avvocato sulla sua. Ansimante Mike accolse l'orgasmo del suo uomo che si abbandonò poi di fianco a lui, il tempo di riprendere fiato. Lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre si alzava e andava in bagno a sistemarsi e sorrise quando tornò da lui con un panno pulito che usò per ripulirlo, prima di dargli un bacio sul naso.  
“Dormi adesso” furono le uniche parole che disse dopo l'amplesso. Mike avrebbe voluto altro, una frase romantica o anche un abbraccio, ma quello era Harvey Specter e sapeva di non doversi aspettare molto di più la prima volta. Quello che era successo era già abbastanza.  
Avrebbe voluto aspettare che si svegliasse per fare colazione insieme, però il ragazzo doveva tornare a casa a cambiarsi e a prendere alcuni documenti da portare in ufficio, così si alzò e si rivestì, sempre guardando incantato Harvey addormentato. Lasciò una breve nota accanto a lui sul letto – molto anonima, tipo “Ci vediamo tra poco a lavoro” – e si chinò su di lui per baciarlo sulle labbra.  
“Ti amo” mormorò, prima di correre via.  
La porta d'ingresso si chiuse e Harvey Specter aprì gli occhi.

 _Ti amo..._  
Strane parole che Harvey non ricordava se aveva mai pronunciato. Forse da giovane, quando andava al liceo, sicuramente non in anni recenti.  
 _Ti amo..._  
Due parole che gli riempivano la bocca ma che per lui volevano dire poco. Riteneva che venissero pronunciate con troppa facilità, da chiunque. Si diceva “Ti amo” e sembrava che allora tutto fosse dovuto. Ma lui che voleva solo una scopata ogni tanto con qualche donna affascinante si era ben guardato dal dirle. Concedeva raramente seconde volte e solo per persone che valevano veramente la pena, e mai aveva concesso loro più di un mese. Forse due.  
Il fatto era che Harvey si stancava facilmente, specialmente quando l'altra persona cominciava ad assillarlo con frasi tipo “Ma che casa grande per viverci da solo” o “Che ne dici di andare a pranzo dai miei” o “Ti amo”. Appunto.  
Lui non voleva dare l'esclusiva di se stesso a nessuno, neanche a Mike. Certo, era stato bellissimo, anzi di più. Il corpo di quel ragazzo era eccitante e il calore che aveva sentito una volta entrato in lui lo aveva estasiato. Aveva adorato il modo in cui lo guardava mentre lo stava scopando, con le guance imporporate e la bocca semiaperta, ansimante, e gli occhi da cerbiatto che non si allontanavo dai suoi.  
Bello, magari da farlo ancora qualche volta, sì... e poi? Cosa li aspettava? La convivenza? Il matrimonio? La foto di loro due sulla scrivania?  
“Non siamo scemi” borbottò al nulla mentre si alzava dal letto.  
Avrebbe dovuto pensarci prima, invece di dar retta ai suoi ormoni. Ora si era cacciato davvero in un bel casino... e non vedeva una via d'uscita.

I due uomini che si presentarono davanti a Donna qualche ora dopo erano l'antitesi l'uno dell'altro. Il sorrisone di Mike le aveva scaldato il cuore e il muso di Harvey glielo aveva raffreddato: qualsiasi cosa fosse successa, i due l'avevano vissuta in maniera diversa.  
Mike entrò nello studio di Harvey canticchiando e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.  
“Ciao...” mormorò con le guance rosse per l'emozione. “Come... come stai? Scusa se sono andato via di corsa ma dovevo tornare a casa in fretta e...”  
“Mike, piano per favore.” Harvey posò il dossier che aveva in mano e che stava fingendo di leggere dall'inizio e prese un profondo respiro, guardando Mike negli occhi. Aveva combinato un vero, enorme casino. “Senti, per quanto riguarda stanotte... è stato bellissimo, davvero, e non lo negherò mai. Ma vorrei... andare con calma. Sai, per me è la prima volta con un uomo, con uno cioè che conosco. Degli altri sapevo a malapena il nome.”  
Mentre ascoltava Harvey, il sorriso di Mike tremò sulle sue labbra, ma il ragazzo non sembrava crollare. Era talmente felice, talmente ottimista che leggeva tutto ciò che l'altro gli diceva in una sola maniera: stavano insieme!  
“Oh, ti capisco e non voglio farti fretta” rispose il ragazzo, chinandosi in avanti per baciarlo sul naso come lui aveva fatto la sera prima. “Io ti aspetterò, non ho intenzione di scappare.” E facendo l'occhiolino se ne andò, correndo fuori e abbracciando stretta Donna che per poco non lasciò andare il caffè di Harvey.  
L'avvocato si abbandonò sulla sua sedia e si passò le mani sul viso stanco. Era nella merda fino al collo: non poteva lasciare Mike drasticamente perché ne avrebbe compromesso il lavoro e non poteva stare con lui perché non era pronto ad impegnarsi.  
“Sei uno stupido...” mormorò, posando la fronte sulla scrivania, sconfitto.

Harvey e Mike si videro poco quel giorno e il ragazzo ne soffrì un po', ma adesso aveva quei bellissimi ricordi a riempirgli il cuore. La sera se ne uscì alla sua solita ora, lanciando un'occhiata ad Harvey chiuso in ufficio con una cliente. Sospirò dispiaciuto per non poterlo salutare e se ne andò, recuperando la bicicletta. Per fortuna la neve si era sciolta e non aveva bisogno di altri aiuti, che avrebbe accettato volentieri se fossero arrivati da Harvey.  
Cominciò a pedalare, godendosi l'aria fredda che gli arrivava in faccia e che lo teneva sveglio e scattante. E forse fu proprio questo ad aprirgli gli occhi; il suo cervello si fece largo tra le nuvole rosa dell'amore e gli parlò chiaramente: _Harvey non vuole stare con te._  
Mike frenò all'improvviso, rischiando di andare a sbattere contro un lampione. “No...” mormorò mentre sentiva chiaramente la rottura del suo cuore in piccoli pezzi.  
No... e invece era chiaro come il sole, solo che lui non voleva vedere. Da quando si erano rivisti, Harvey era distante miglia e miglia: non lo guardava quasi e, quando succedeva, subito distoglieva lo sguardo. Gli aveva parlato a monosillabi, lo aveva sommerso di lavoro per non averlo tra i piedi... e tutto questo neanche ventiquattr'ore dopo aver fatto sesso.  
 _Vorrei... andare con calma._  
Cosa voleva dire? Vedersi qualche volta o non vedersi per niente?  
 _È stato bellissimo, davvero, e non lo negherò mai._  
E perché Harvey avrebbe dovuto negarlo?  
“No...” sussurrò ancora al vento, prima di voltare la bicicletta e tornare indietro alla velocità della luce. Doveva parlare con lui, doveva sapere.  
Lo studio era vuoto quando arrivò e per un attimo pensò che Harvey poteva essere tornato a casa, poi notò che la luce nel suo studio era ancora accesa e si avvicinò.

La sfortuna di avere le pareti fatte di vetro era che si vedeva tutto senza bisogno di aprire porte: niente privacy, anche se speri sempre di averne quando tutti sono andati a casa.  
E al momento tutti erano andati a casa, anche Donna. Anche Mike.  
Quella donna era una sua vecchia amica che lui aveva difeso in un caso di truffa e già all'epoca avevano deciso che un po' di sano sesso rendeva vivo ogni rapporto, bastava che non entrasse di mezzo l'amore. La donna ideale per Harvey.  
Così, quando le luci si erano spente, lei si era avvicinata e si era strusciata contro di lui, coinvolgendolo in un rapporto animalesco e appassionato sulla scrivania.  
Non aveva nulla a che vedere con quello che era successo con Mike, proprio per questo Harvey ci si buttò anima e corpo. Voleva dimenticare, dire che andava tutto bene, che la sua vita non era cambiata. Che un ragazzo dagli occhi blu e dal sorriso dolce non lo aveva cambiato. Che Harvey Specter era ancora sulla piazza.  
Si era avventato su di lei, strappandole la camicetta e chinandosi a succhiare i seni generosi mentre lei gemeva e allargava le gambe per avvolgerlo tra esse. Aveva già aperto la cintura, quando la cliente lanciò un gridolino spaventato. “Harvey, qualcuno ci sta guardando!”  
Un brivido percorse la schiena dell'avvocato e, prima ancora di alzare lo sguardo, seppe quello che avrebbe visto: due occhi blu lucidi di dolore.

Neanche ventiquattr'ore. Neanche un giorno aveva lasciato passare prima di tradirlo.  
Tradirlo... no, non era il verbo giusto. Si tradisce qualcuno cui si è fatta qualche promessa... e a lui Harvey non aveva promesso niente, neanche l'amore.  
Era stato Mike a fare due più due, a pensare che ad una cosa per forza ne seguisse un'altra.  
Sentì il grido della donna e incontrò gli occhi scuri di Harvey. Se non lo avesse conosciuto bene – e, ahimé, a quel punto lo conosceva troppo bene – avrebbe pensato che ci fosse la colpa dipinta in essi. Ma Harvey Specter non si sentiva mai in colpa.  
Voltò le spalle a quella scena e corse via, fino all'ascensore. Che però non era al piano.  
Si attaccò al bottone e premette con tutte le sue forze, mentre i passi nel corridoio si facevano sempre più vicini. “Dai, cazzo, dai!” sibilò, ma già la mano di Harvey si chiudeva sulla sua spalla.  
“Mike...”  
“Lasciami stare!” esclamò Mike, scostandosi per fuggire a quel contatto.  
Harvey tolse la mano e rimase fermo dove era. “Scusami se non sono stato onesto con te. Io non voglio una storia seria, io voglio essere libero.”  
“Me ne sono accorto” mormorò il ragazzo, senza guardarlo. Non doveva piangere, non doveva farsi vedere così disperato.  
“Non dovevi saperlo così, avrei dovuto dirtelo io. Mike... è stato bellissimo, davvero, ma non si deve ripetere più. Non sono l'uomo giusto per te.”  
Mike sospirò e annuì, mentre finalmente le porte si aprivano. Entrò dentro e si voltò a guardare il suo capo che lo fissava con ansia.  
“E ora?” chiese.  
Il ragazzo alzò le spalle e sospirò. “Niente, andiamo avanti per la nostra strada. Come se nulla fosse successo” mormorò a bassa voce, premendo il pulsante del piano terra.  
Harvey non ci credeva e Mike meno ancora che si lui. Quando fu finalmente solo, si abbandonò contro la parete e scivolò a terra, cominciando a piangere.  
 _Stupido stupido stupido..._


	4. Chapter 4

Trascorse un mese da quella notte, passò Natale e la fine dell'anno. Ogni giorno Harvey sperava che le cose fossero tornate come prima, ma non avvenne.  
Donna lo odiava con tutta se stessa – dubitava che Mike le avesse raccontato tutto di sua volontà, probabilmente lo aveva costretto con la forza – e la vita in ufficio era diventata un inferno. E poi c'era Mike. Il suo associato divenne freddo e silenzioso, senza un sorriso, senza più la sua ironia. Obbediva agli ordini di Harvey passivamente, non parlava con lui altro che di lavoro. Era diventato l'associato perfetto per uno come Louis, ma Harvey rivoleva il vecchio Mike indietro.  
Un giorno, stremato, l'avvocato gli chiese di nuovo perdono e lo pregò di tornare quello di sempre.  
“Mi dispiace, il vecchio Mike non esiste più” aveva risposto il ragazzo, raccogliendo le carte dal tavolo e andandosene.  
Harvey aveva provato in mille modi a farsi perdonare, arrivando perfino ad offrirgli un'altra notte di sesso. Niente. Mike gli stava lontano e alla fine l'avvocato si arrese.

Quello che Harvey non sapeva era che, nel frattempo, Louis si era fatto avanti con Mike. Il ragazzo non avrebbe saputo dire come, ma Louis sapeva tutto quello che era successo. Forse lo immaginava o forse aveva fatto due più due, comunque non perdeva occasione per punzecchiare Mike sull'argomento.  
“Allora, com'è stato farsi inculare da Harvey?” gli chiese un giorno con un sorriso mellifluo. “Oh, intendo in senso reale, non figurato... sai, visto che ti ha inculato due volte...”  
Mike avrebbe voluto tirare il monitor del pc in testa a quello stronzo, ma non poteva: avrebbe perso il lavoro e lui ne aveva un disperato bisogno.  
“Non sono fatti tuoi, Louis” aveva risposto con un sibilo.  
“Vero. Però, se vuoi, posso consolarti io” disse, facendogli l'occhiolino.  
Mike alzò lo sguardo e lo seguì mentre andava via. No, non era così disperato. Un fallito, forse, ma non disperato.

E così passavano i giorni alla Pearson Hardman, con Louis attaccato al culo e Harvey che cercava di farsi perdonare senza trovare il modo giusto... ammesso che ce ne fosse uno.  
Sì, uno c'era, e se Donna avesse parlato con Harvey lo avrebbe saputo anche lui. Avrebbe solo dovuto dirgli che lo amava e Mike lo avrebbe perdonato. Ma Harvey non lo amava e quindi non c'era perdono.

E alla fine le cose precipitarono da sole. Una sera, prima di lasciare l'edificio, Mike si rifugiò in bagno per non rischiare di farsela addosso mentre era in bicicletta.  
Si stava lavando le mani quando Louis entrò e lo fissò nello specchio con un sogghigno.  
“Ciao...” mormorò untuoso, facendosi più vicino. D'istinto Mike si allontanò, finendo in questo modo per trovarsi bloccato contro il muro.  
“Lasciami andare...” disse, fissando Louis negli occhi.  
L'avvocato scosse la testa. “No...” sussurrò, facendosi più vicino, sempre più vicino. “Non finché non mi avrai dato un bacio...”  
A Mike venne da vomitare al solo pensiero e scostò il viso, con gli occhi chiusi stretti per non vedere. Il ragazzo però non aveva più la forza di resistere: erano giorni che dormiva male e mangiava poco, era al limite... e quel limite lo varcò quando l'avvocato posò le labbra sulle sue. Una lacrima rigò la sua guancia mentre supplicava “Ti prego...”

Fu allora che arrivò Harvey che vide quello che volle vedere: non la guancia lucida di pianto di Mike o la sua tristezza infinita, ma quel bacio, il corpo di Louis contro quello di Mike e il ragazzo che pregava. Lo pregava.  
“Spero di non disturbare!” esclamò furioso, sbattendo la porta dietro di sé.  
Louis lasciò andare Mike e si voltò a guardare il suo rivale con un sorrisetto da bastardo sul volto. “Oh, non disturbi! Sai, mi chiedevo se valesse una scopata, come hai fatto tu, Harvey.”  
Harvey non rispose e si limitò a spostare lo sguardo su Mike che si era piegato in due e sembrava sul punto di vomitare.  
 _Dio, ti prego... ti prego, no... non questo, non anche questo..._ si ripeteva mentalmente. Ora Harvey pensava che lui e Louis fossero amanti e non aveva la forza di dirgli il contrario perché tanto lui non avrebbe visto altro che quello.  
“Mike...” La voce calda e profonda di Harvey, vicina a lui; si era piegato a vedere come stava, forse lo avrebbe coccolato e lui ne aveva così bisogno...  
Mike però non cedette e lo allontanò con una mano, rimettendosi lentamente in piedi. “Lasciatemi stare... tutti e due...” mormorò, incespicando nei suoi stessi piedi mentre correva fuori dal bagno.  
Non poteva cedere, non ad Harvey. Lo avrebbe usato di nuovo, illuso un'altra volta e sapeva che stavolta ne sarebbe morto.

La vita di Mike peggiorò totalmente dopo quella scena nel bagno. Louis aveva sparso la voce in giro della tresca tra lui e il ragazzo, con una profusione di risvolti piccanti da far impallidire anche una pornostar. Tutti sapevano ormai anche di lui ed Harvey e ci volle poco perché tutto lo studio lo etichettasse come una 'puttanella'.  
I commenti alle sue spalle si sprecavano, fino ad arrivare agli scherzi pesanti. Quando Mike si trovò sulla scrivania una costruzione fatta con i preservativi seppe di non potercela fare più.  
Non aveva più una reputazione, nessuno mostrava un po' di rispetto per lui. I soci anziani volevano portarselo a letto, gli associati ridevano di lui. Ed Harvey si limitava a guardare e a volte neanche quello. Ormai non gli parlava più e lo aveva scaricato agli altri avvocati per avvalersi della collaborazione di un nuovo laureato di Harvard, disposto anche a baciargli il culo se glielo avesse chiesto.  
Era un inferno nel quale continuava a lavorare solo per i soldi della retta.  
Fino a quando sua nonna morì.

La telefonata che aveva sempre aspettato col dolore nel cuore arrivò una fresca mattina di primavera, a quattro mesi dal fattaccio.  
Dopo aver parlato con l'infermiera, Mike se ne era rimasto seduto sul bordo del letto, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Adesso era davvero solo, nessuno al mondo lo amava. Trevor era lontano, Jenny era uscita dalla sua vita, allo studio nessuno gli era amico – tranne Donna che però lo guardava con astio per la storia di Louis – e Harvey era Harvey, quindi lontano e indifferente.  
Pensò di chiamare l'ufficio e di dirsi malato, ma non voleva la pietà di nessuno, soprattutto di qualcuno di loro, così si vestì e andò al lavoro, sperando che quel giorno fosse diverso, che lo avrebbero lasciato in pace.  
Ma non appena varcò la porta dell'ascensore, seppe che non c'era pace per lui.  
Donna era lì ad aspettarlo, in silenzio. “Jessica ti vuole nel suo ufficio” mormorò.  
 _No, ti prego. No, non oggi. Non oggi._  
Mike sospirò e si avviò, trovandosi davanti la donna insieme ad Harvey e Louis.  
 _Non oggi, non oggi. Lasciatemi in pace, lasciatemi andare._  
Jessica stava in mezzo alla stanza con le mani incrociate sul petto, mentre Louis seduto sul divano si gustava un bicchiere di brandy. Harvey era dietro loro due, con lo sguardo fisso sul panorama.  
“Mr Ross, dobbiamo parlare di tutto quello che è successo negli ultimi mesi.”  
 _No, la prego... la prego... mi lasci andare via..._  
Mike continuava a pensare e non parlava, così Jessica andò avanti.  
“Lei è andato a letto con il suo diretto superiore e, come se non bastasse, l'ha poi fatto più volte con un altro dei nostri avvocati. Tutti parlano di lei e questo non deve succedere in un luogo di lavoro serio come la Pearson Hardman. Sono stata chiara?”  
 _Non me ne importa, mi mandi via. Mi mandi a casa..._  
Louis ridacchiò, posando il bicchiere sul tavolino dopo essersi gustato il liquore. “Oh, lascialo stare, Jessica. Mike Ross è un così bel giocattolino...”  
 _Zitto, zitto! Non voglio sentirti, non voglio vederti. Voglio andare via..._  
Harvey si voltò a fulminarlo con lo sguardo. “Non chiamarlo così!” sibilò. “Lui non è un giocattolo.”  
“E tu come lo hai trattato?” Non era stato Louis a parlare ma Jessica e Harvey non poté far altro che chinare il capo, colpevole.  
 _Non importa, non importa. Dite a tutti che sono una puttana, ma fatemi andare via..._  
“Mr Ross, la prego” continuò Jessica, riportando l'attenzione su di lui. “Dica qualcosa. Si discolpi o faccia altro, ma non stia zitto.”  
 _Basta, basta! Lasciatemi andare!_  
“Ehi, zuccherino!”  
 _Basta! Basta!_  
“Mr. Ross?”  
 _BASTA!_  
“Mike? Piccolo?”  
“BASTA!” A quel punto la voce di Mike esplose con tutta la potenza di cui era capace, sconvolgendo i presenti e le persone che transitavano davanti alla stanza. “Non me ne importa un cazzo di quello che pensate di me!”  
“Mr Ross!” Jessica era sconvolta. Guardò Louis e Harvey, tremando di rabbia e anche un po' di paura: mai aveva visto Mike così arrabbiato. “Ma come si permette!”  
“Io... voi mi avete usato come volevate. Mi avete illuso, mi avete fatto sgobbare, vi siete presi gioco dei miei sentimenti e alla fine mi avete umiliato” continuò Mike con gli occhi lucidi e la pelle più pallida del solito.  
“Mr. Ross, lei è licenziato!” strillò Jessica furiosa.  
“NO!” esclamò Mike. “Non è lei che mi licenzia, sono io che me ne vado. Io non ho più bisogno dei vostri schifosi soldi!”  
E scappò via lasciando Jessica sconvolta e Louis stizzito. Harvey, però, a quelle parole, aveva sentito dei campanelli d'allarme nella sua testa. Mike gli aveva detto, il giorno in cui si erano conosciuti, che aveva bisogno di soldi per pagare la casa di cura a sua nonna. E se ora non aveva più importanza...  
“O Dio, no...” sussurrò l'avvocato, correndo dietro al suo ex associato. Arrivò appena in tempo per vederlo salire sull'ascensore, dove si precipitò facendo uscire tutti. Schiacciò Mike contro il muro e e cercò lo sguardo del ragazzo. “Quando?” chiese.  
Mike sospirò e scosse la testa. “Stanotte...”  
Ad Harvey si chiuse la gola, tanto era forte il dolore per la perdita del suo... collega? Associato? Amico? Amante?  
Fidanzato?  
“Mi disp...” cercò di dire, ma a quel suono la forza tornò nel corpo di Mike che spinse via Harvey con rabbia.  
“NON DIRLO!” gridò sconvolto. “Non fingere che ti importi di me! Non dopo quello che mi hai fatto! Perché, Harvey, perché?” chiese singhiozzando. “Perché mi hai trattato così? Perché mi odi così tanto!”  
Un attimo dopo le porte si aprirono e Mike scappò via, senza voltarsi a guardare Harvey. Se lo avesse fatto avrebbe visto l'avvocato duro e senza cuore con le guance rigate dalle lacrime.


	5. Chapter 5

Mike si era immaginato spesso quel giorno, sin da quando era rimasto orfano e aveva cominciato a vivere nel terrore che anche sua nonna potesse morire. Nei suoi pensieri c'era la pioggia, uno di quei temporali scroscianti che lavavano via le lacrime, e c'erano tanti amici che piangevano per la morte di quella cara, adorabile signora. E c'era qualcuno al suo fianco, qualcuno che lui amava e che era lì per condividere quel dolore con lui.  
Poi quel giorno era arrivato alla fine e niente era come Mike si era aspettato. C'era il sole in cielo e l'aria era fresca e profumata, una giornata ideale per passeggiare nel parco, non per stare in un cimitero. Ed era solo, nella maniera più avvilente possibile, tanto che anche il prete aveva esitato a cominciare la funzione.  
“Vada pure” aveva mormorato Mike con un sospiro.  
Era davanti alla fossa in cui stava per essere calata la bara ed intorno a lui c'era il vuoto. Niente amici, niente di niente: lui e sua nonna erano soli al mondo. Ora lui era solo al mondo.  
Il parroco aprì la Bibbia e iniziò a leggere, mentre Mike si stringeva le braccia intorno al petto e chiudeva gli occhi, chiedendosi per l'ennesima volta cosa avrebbe fatto adesso.  
Ma il suono di una portiera sbattuta lo strappò ai suoi pensieri. Aprì gli occhi e guardò il prete che si era interrotto per fissare il vialetto di accesso a quella sezione del cimitero. Alcune limousine scure erano ferme e ne stavano scendendo delle persone vestite di nero che gli sembravano vagamente familiari. Quando riconobbe Jessica Pearson, Mike sentì un nodo alla gola, pensando che forse era morto qualcuno dello studio. Il suo cervello non razionalizzava quello che stava accadendo, neanche quando la donna e gli altri – tra i quali poteva riconoscere alcuni associati, Rachel e Louis – si avvicinarono a lui. Jessica gli strinse una mano con lieve sorriso sulle labbra, mentre Rachel lo abbracciò stretto per qualche secondo. Louis borbottò qualcosa che assomigliava a delle scuse, sotto lo sguardo critico di Jessica e poi gli altri suoi ex colleghi si avvicinarono per fargli le condoglianze. Arrivarono anche Donna e Ray che lo abbracciarono prima di mettersi ai lati della bara. Mancava solo una persona, quella più importante...  
“Tieni, piccolo.” Mike si girò e vide Harvey, inappuntabile nel suo completo nero, con in mano un mazzo di rose bianche. “Mettile sulla bara” mormorò e il ragazzo annuì, obbedendo automaticamente.  
Il prete tossì e riprese la funzione, ma Mike non staccava gli occhi da quelli di Harvey. L'avvocato gli fece un lieve sorriso e gli mise una mano sul braccio, tirandoselo contro. Mike appoggiò la testa sulla spalla del suo ex capo e sospirò, piangendo in silenzio mentre il funerale proseguiva.

“Dove stiamo andando?” chiese Mike, alzando la testa e guardando Harvey negli occhi. Erano soli in macchina, seduti sul sedile posteriore. Il ragazzo si teneva stretto all'avvocato, ancora incredulo di quello che era appena successo. “Non è la strada per casa mia...”  
Harvey annuì, tornando poi a guardare avanti a sé. “Andiamo a casa mia, non devi stare da solo” mormorò in risposta, facendo sorridere di nuovo Mike.  
“Grazie” sussurrò, appoggiandosi di nuovo alla sua spalla mentre Ray guidava in silenzio.  
Harvey si godette il calore di Mike e ringraziò il cielo che nessuno potesse vederlo arrossire. Era inutile, era cotto di quel ragazzo e ora più che mai capiva quanto fosse stato stupido e crudele a trattarlo così. Gli prese la mano nella sua e la strinse piano, assaporandone la delicatezza; Mike ricambiò la stretta, senza dire niente. L'avvocato però sapeva che stava sorridendo in quel modo dolce e sensuale che lo faceva impazzire.

Pochi minuti dopo erano in casa di Harvey e Mike si guardava intorno con il respiro accelerato per i ricordi che quel posto conteneva dentro di sé. L'avvocato non disse niente e si limitò ad andare in cucina a prendere qualcosa da bere, dopo aver fatto segno a Mike di sedersi sul divano.  
Quando tornò, lo trovò lì, con le gambe tirate su e strette contro il petto e il viso nascosto contro le ginocchia. Stava piangendo.  
L'uomo si mosse lentamente, sedendosi accanto a lui e posando i bicchieri e la bottiglia di vino sul tavolino davanti a lui. Attese per un po' prima di schiarirsi la voce per catturare l'attenzione del ragazzo. “Vuoi parlarne?” chiese.  
Mike scosse la testa, ma mai come in quel momento aveva bisogno di sfogarsi con qualcuno. Con un amico o con qualcuno di più importante. Come Harvey.  
“Mi manca” mormorò con un sospiro, senza alzare la testa. “Mi manca da morire... lei mi ha fatto da madre e da padre e senza di lei... non ho nessuno al mondo.”  
“Hai me.”  
Mike alzò la testa perplesso, convinto di aver capito male. Ma gli occhi di Harvey lo guardavano fissi e c'era in loro una luce strana, che il ragazzo non gli aveva mai visto.  
“Puoi... ripetere per favore?” chiese con un filo di voce.  
Harvey si schiarì la gola e si fece più vicino, prendendo una mano di Mike. “Io non sono molto bravo in queste cose. Sono il migliore in tribunale, ma temo di essere una frana nelle questioni sentimentali. La verità è che mi piaci molto, l'ho capito fin dall'inizio però ho avuto paura di impegnarmi... ed ho mandato tutto a puttane. Mike, io vorrei rimediare ai miei errori.”  
Mike era convinto di essere morto, non c'era altra spiegazione. Era morto ed era in paradiso, Dio lo aveva perdonato per tutti i guai che aveva fatto. Non poteva essere altrimenti, non c'era altra spiegazione.  
“Non dovresti... dire qualcosa?” chiese Harvey un po' titubante, temendo di aver perso per sempre l'amore di Mike.  
Il ragazzo aprì la bocca varie volte per rispondere ma l'aria non ne voleva sapere di uscire dai polmoni. “Quindi... mi... ami?” chiese respirando a fatica con gli occhi accesi dalla felicità.  
“Devo per forza dirlo?” sbuffò l'avvocato. “Ok... ti amo, contento? MIKE!” L'urlo gli venne spontaneo quando il giovane gli saltò addosso e lo fece cadere giù dal divano. “Mike, per favore... calmati!” Erano entrambi sul tappeto, Mike seduto sui fianchi di Harvey mentre gli baciava ogni angolo del viso.  
“Mi ami mi ami mi ami” ripeteva come un ossesso, tanto che lo stesso avvocato si mise a ridere per quella situazione surreale e dolce allo stesso tempo.  
“Ok, ok... ora basta, però!” esclamò Harvey, prendendolo per le braccia e bloccandolo come avrebbe fatto con un cucciolo di cane. E in effetti Mike gli assomigliava molto.  
Se lo tenne stretto al petto e gli baciò un orecchio mentre Mike si rilassava contro il suo petto. Lo fece alzare e lo stese sul divano, sedendosi accanto a lui. “Dormi adesso” mormorò come quella famosa sera.  
Mike scosse la testa, con lo stesso sguardo di un bambino mandato a letto prima del tempo. “No, voglio stare con te.”  
“Starai con me” rispose Harvey, facendolo ruotare sulla pancia e cominciando a fargli un massaggio alla schiena. Gli parlava con dolcezza mentre i suoi muscoli si distendevano piano sotto le sue mani. “Non dormi da giorni, non mangi abbastanza... devo occuparmi di te, piccolo...”  
Mike continuò a borbottare ma ben presto le sue parole divennero più deboli intanto che scivolava in un sonno piacevole.

Dormì per ore, come non gli accadeva da tanto tempo, con un sorriso ebete sulle labbra. Si svegliò che ormai era calata la sera e si alzò indolenzito da quella posizione scomoda, ma con un quel sorriso fisso sul volto. Seguì il rumore delle dita che pigiavano i testi di un laptop e trovò Harvey al tavolo della cucina, impegnato a lavorare mentre qualcosa cuoceva sul fuoco.   
“Ciao” mormorò, appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta.  
L'avvocato alzò lo sguardo e gli rivolse un sorriso divertito. “Ciao, bell'addormentato!” esclamò, spostando la sedia e facendogli segno di sedersi. “Vieni, è tutto pronto.” Mike obbedì e prese il piatto che Harvey gli stava porgendo. “Buon appetito!”  
Mike fissò con interesse il contenuto della scodella e poi tornò a guardare l'uomo. “Pasta?”  
“Metti in dubbio le mie capacità con la cucina italiana?” chiese stizzito Harvey.  
“Io metto in dubbio le tue capacità con la cucina, punto” ridacchiò il ragazzo, prendendo una forchettata di spaghetti e portandosela alle labbra. Il sapore era ottimo, mai aveva mangiato qualcosa di più buono. “Mhhh, non male...” disse, facendo l'occhiolino ad Harvey che scosse la testa, fingendosi offeso. Versò un bicchiere di vino e si sedette a guardare Mike che mangiava, sorridendo felice.  
“Cosa c'è?” chiese il ragazzo, sentendosi osservato.  
“Niente, solo... mi piace averti qui...” sussurrò, sorseggiando il suo Bordeaux.  
Le guance di Mike andarono in fiamme. “Grazie... anche a me piace stare qui...” sussurrò, posando il piatto sulla tavola. “Posso farmi... una doccia?” chiese timidamente.  
Harvey annuì e lo guardò mentre si alzava... e si spogliava davanti a lui. La lingua si seccò e l'uomo dovette buttare giù un intero bicchiere di vino per ritrovare la favella. “Che... fai?” chiese, sentendosi un po' stupido, visto che Mike era adesso completamente nudo.  
Il ragazzo si accarezzò le braccia, mordicchiandosi il labbro, nervoso. “È solo che mi piace quando mi guardi...” mormorò, voltandosi per andare verso la stanza da bagno.  
Non aveva fatto neanche un metro che si sentì sollevare da terra. “Harvey?” domandò stupito – piacevolmente stupito – mentre superava la porta tra le braccia del suo compagno.  
“Sei debole, potresti svenire mentre sei sotto la doccia” rispose l'avvocato, posando con delicatezza il ragazzo per poi spogliarsi a sua volta.   
Alla vista del gilet di marca che finiva sulle piastrelle, Mike alzò un sopracciglio. “Devi essere davvero preoccupato per non pensare al tuo completo” ironizzò, facendo sbuffare Harvey.  
“Mike, che ne diresti di stare un po' zitto e di usare la tua bocca per altro?”  
E a questo Mike non trovò niente da ribattere.


End file.
